Creative Solutions
by Pellegrina
Summary: A silly, little one-shot, totally tongue-in-cheek, as my contribution to the The Mentalist Art Challenge for August on Tumblr - this month's theme being "desk duty for Lisbon". I hope, you'll enjoy.


**A/N: My totally tongue-in-cheek contribution to the The Mentalist Art Challenge for August that is taking place on Tumblr at the moment. This month's theme is "desk duty for Lisbon". I hope, you'll enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Creative Solutions**

 **Outside the FBI Austin Field Office**

A bunch of strong looking men, some wearing the uniforms of the technical staff, were busy installing various cables and other equipment a few feet in front of the main entrance of the building when supervising agent Kimball Cho arrived at work.

He stopped in his tracks, expression not revealing any of the confusion he was feeling. Letting his eyes wander around the scene, he discovered first a desk in the middle of the chaos, then one part-time FBI consultant Patrick Jane at the periphery of the proceedings. Having thus identified the most likely source of the disorder in front of him, he stepped over to his longtime friend, slash pain in the ass.

"There's a desk standing on the driveway," he stated.

Jane beamed at him. "How very astute, Agent Cho. Seems like being the paper-pusher boss hasn't impaired your observation skills yet."

"Why is there a desk standing on the driveway?" Cho inquired stoically.

The consultant's grin grew in size. "I'm glad, you asked. Though the answer is kind of obvious, wouldn't you say?"

"No," was the agent's laconic reply.

"It's Lisbon's, of course!" Jane declared as if it was the most logical thing in the world.

Still keeping his face straight, Cho asked, "Why is Lisbon's desk standing on the driveway?"

Jane rolled his eyes. "Oh please. I take back what I said before. You **have** lost your mojo in all those tedious budget meetings."

Cho's expression had turned a tad darker when he looked at Jane again, though barely discernable for the average observer.

The blond man, however, rocked excitedly on the balls of his feet, completely unfazed by Cho's equivalent of a glare. Before he could elaborate, Wylie approached the scene, carrying a laptop. "Here it is, Jane. I made it so that the building's internet protection measures have now been enhanced to cover the whole entrance area almost down to the street level," he announced proudly.

"Splendid!" Jane exclaimed. "Excellent work, my friend. I'm sure, Agent Cho here will write you a recommendation."

"Really?" the young agent asked hopefully, turning his eyes on his boss.

"No," Cho said.

Jane chuckled. "Spoilsport. You know, you need to encourage your underlings. And praise is a very good incentive, my friend."

"I still want to know why Lisbon's desk is on the driveway," Cho established.

The consultant released a sigh and put on a long-suffering mien. "Have I ever told you about the statistical data surrounding the importance of fresh air for the human body, Cho?"

Cho didn't react.

"No?" Jane inquired with an ever growing grin. "Well, then let's correct that tragic oversight. According to the leading medical health care experts, being outside for a considerable part of the day increases the proper functions of the immune system by 23.75 %. Furthermore, the absorption rate of certain vitamins which are of paramount importance for the ideal workings of the body, is enhanced dramatically by natural sunlight touching the skin."

Still holding onto his famous patience but with decreasing success, Cho stared at Jane to make him stop.

Knowing and being able to read Cho as well as only Jane could, he was aware of the fact that he was coming dangerously close to his friend's bullshit breaking point. But Jane wouldn't be Jane if something minor like that would dissuade him.

So he sighed again, even more theatrically, while waving with his hands to indicate two of the workers who were currently leaving the building, carrying a certain brown leather couch, where to place their cargo - which was in the immediate proximity of the desk that was now sporting a telephone, a fully equipped laptop, pen and papers, a framed photograph of a woman in a wedding dress, smiling lovingly at her groom who looked a lot like a certain man close by, and another tiny frame that housed a black and white, slightly fuzzy image resembling an oddly-shaped teddy bear.

Satisfied with the current state of affairs, Jane cast a smirk at the supervising agent. "Do you really need me to spell it out, Cho? I'm a tad disappointed, really. But okay. Two words: desk duty. Or make it four: pregnant wife, desk duty. "

 **The End**


End file.
